Ai without end has no end
by Blood angel- the avenger
Summary: Rukia is sent to a new school for the mentally unstable. She's assigned to Ichigo, a young doctor.Will their friendship last?Ichigo realizes it not Rukia who has any problem but the ignorant world around her... M rating jz 2 b safe.Plz b 18 to read this!
1. The school for the mentally unstable

Moshi-Moshi, minna-san! How ya'll doing? I've got this new story that walked right into my head. Check it out. It's on Bleach; and obviously centered on Ichigo and Rukia.

I do not own Bleach or any of the original characters.

Ai without end has no end

Chapter 1- Dr Ichigo and Rukia's secret.

Rukia Kuchiki's POV

"Do I really have to go to this school, Dad?" I shuddered as I looked at the bleak campus. Why did we have to arrive here at 9 in the night?

"It's just for your senior year. This is the best place for you to deal with your…um…_problems_." Dad said. "I'll be sending you here if it's the last thing I do."

"Now now, Byakuya; there's no need to be so harsh on our daughter." Mom had said.

Dad looked back at mom, "Hisana, you know about your daughter's mental problems yourself." Ouch, that was harsh.

He grabbed my bags in one hand and dragged me by the other.

.

"May I help you, Sir?" A pretty orange-haired receptionist asked.

"Ah yes. Um, I believe you have the name Rukia Kuchiki on your list."

"Let's see, ah. We do have a name like that. She is entering as a new student, is she not?"

"Yes, this is my daughter, Rukia." Dad told her, gesturing me.

"My, my, you are a pretty young girl. Are you here for your senior year?"

"Yes."

"Well, Mr and Mrs. Kuchiki, you may relax now. Your daughter is in our hands now."

"Thank you. We really appreciate the help."

"Now as you may see, we will try and help your daughter in every way possible and due to her...um…history, we shall assign her an individual doctor."

"Thank you."

I hugged them both, saying, "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll come by whenever we can."

I said, "Okay…bye." As they sped off.

"Well, I'm Orihime by the way."

"Um, aren't I supposed to be assigned to my individual doctor?"

"Yeah, here's your form. It's with your admission papers as well."

"Okay… I see."

"Enter through that door."

"Okay."

I ran into a young man. He was pretty tall with flaming orange hair and brown eyes. He did seem like an intern so I decided to ask him, "Um, Mr….Where do I find Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nani?"

"I ain't lying."

"Just how old are you? You don't even look old enough to have started college!"

"I just became 19 this July and I was the valedictorian in my college, for your information."

"Oh…and I guess you weren't told that I'm your assigned student?"

"Sodesuka? I guess that they finally changed their minds."

"About what?"

"Grab your bags. You have to come over to my place, since I'm the doctor assigned to ya."

"Sodesu…demo, what was that that you said bout them changing their minds?"

"C'mon. I'll tell you later. And your name…?"

"Rukia; Rukia Kuchiki's my name."

"Nice to meet ya."

"Well, where do you live?"

"Get in the car. I'll take ya there."

"I'm surprised that your parents actually allow you to drive. My parents said that I wouldn't be allowed to drive till I move out." I said.

"Are you a guy or a girl?" He asked. I punched him on the face.

"Ow! You're not supposed to do that while I'm driving!"

"Don't insult me like that!"

"What can I do? I was curious. You're wearing a black-sleeved shirt, a necktie and lanky trousers while you have a girlie name! I just asked to be sure."

"Jeez, I'm a girl!"

"Okay, got it. Just don't do that again, please. I'm sorry if offended you."

"I'm a born tomboy."

"You're pretty lucky, at school they let you wear whatever you want."

"Sugoi!" I exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you actually _don't_ stutter when you talk to me."

"Naze?"

"Every onna around Seika Medical High school and college does it." He said.

"Uh oh, you've got admirers." I taunted him.

"I do not!" He blushed.

I really liked Ichigo. He was a nice, cheerful guy.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, annoyed.

"Wait for a while; we'll be there in 15 minutes." He replied.

"Hey, what's your favorite color?"

He said, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious; to be honest."

"Not that it does matter; well, my favorites' raven black and deep blue. What about yours?"

I answered, "I…basically the same, just add blood red to it."

"I see…typical."

"Eh? What do you mean by typical?"

"Nanimonai; just thought that it would be typical for a tomboy like you."

"Soka…I understand."

"Rukia, what happened to you that you were sent here? You know that this school is for the mentally unstable. I saw it in your eyes."

"My parents…they just thought it would be the best place for me to 'fit in' with people."

"Oh, well; we're here."

Holy cow! He lived in this huge place by himself?

"Doushitano? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You live here by yourself?" I exclaimed.

"No. I live with my ane-san and Tou-san."

"Oh…oh right, um where do I get my books for class?"

Ichigo POV

"Honestly, Rukia… why do you have to be so serious? I saw your form, and if you're the top student in Tokyo Metropolitan high school, you'll ace your senior year even without studying."

"Nonsense; Dad will kill me if I'm not the valedictorian in my senior year."

"Oh, so your father is one of those family name obsessed people."

"Yeah, he is."

I asked her, "You in science or commerce?"

"I'm in science. I want to become a doctor."

"If you like, you could go to my dad's clinic. He'd be more than glad to help you in your studies."

"Really, he can?" Her eyes lit up.

"Of course. I'll introduce you to him."

"Oi, Ichigo! Who's this?"

"Ane-san! What are you doing at home?" I exclaimed.

"Tou-san told me that he had to go to an urgent seminar in London. He won't be back for 3 weeks."

"What the fuck is wrong with that old man? He leaves home as suddenly as he comes back."

"Ichigo, who's this? Your girlfriend?"

Rukia and I both blushed, I said, "She's my assigned student. I'm supposed to bring her over to my place, aren't I?"

Yuzu grinned, "Well, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki. Ichigo's older and of course smarter sister."

I said, "Yuzu, you became the top of your class only because your rival broke her leg and missed the exams."

I expected the punch coming so it was really easy to stop it, unlike Rukia's unprecedented one. My elder sis she may be but she shorter than Rukia.

I taunted her, "Ane-san, someone else is taller than you."

Rukia said, "Um… I'm Rukia Kuchiki. It's nice to meet you, Yuzu-san."

"Please, call me Yuzu or ane-san like Ichigo does."

"Ane-san, why don't we go inside already?"

"Yeah. Rukia, c'mon in."

It was easy picking up Rukia's bags, and I couldn't stop laughing when Yuzu practically took off with Rukia flying in her hands.

"We'll arrange one of the guest rooms for you right away. Oh and Ichigo; I always told you about my boyfriend didn't I?"

I sweat dropped, "Yeah? What about him, ane-san?"

A red haired guy walked in and kissed ane-san; Rukia turned pale. I said, "Who're you?"

The red haired guy said, "I'm Renji."

"Oh."

"Um, Ichigo; do you mind taking Rukia to the guest room?"

"Gladly." I answered, taking a pale Rukia to the guest room.

She suddenly took out a knife and cut her arm and started crying.

I ran up to her and said, "Rukia, what are doing? Are you insane?"

"I want to die…I can't live here, not with him around. He's like a cousin of mine…." She sobbed.

I immediately got the emergency kit. I quickly cleaned the wounds; and started stitching her wound.

"Rukia…Rukia, calm down. Now tell me….what happened?"

"Toshiro's my cousin from my mom's side….he…he…."

"Tell me…Rukia; did something happen between the two of you?" I asked, trying to console her, "Did he…do something?"

She hesitated at first. But five minutes later, I had my answer.

"Tokyo Metropolitan was a boarding school…but I had to go home every summer. Dad and mom often let Renji and his sister Momo, stay over. One night, when I was 13, he silenced me with a cloth and he….."

"He what? Tell me Rukia!"

"He s…s…tore…my…...Clothes…and…he…"

"He took…your innocence, did he?" This was becoming uncomfortable for me…but as a doctor, I had to put up with it.

"No….he didn't…I'm still a virgin but….he kept molesting me…he touched me in a way he shouldn't have…that's the same thing he did to his own little sister…I don't want that happening to your sister…." She couldn't stop crying….

I hugged her to tell her that it was okay…her crying slowly started to stop….poor girl…no wonder she was so mentally hurt….and her parents had no idea; I was surprised that she still didn't kill herself.

"Don't worry; I'll deal with him…." I said.

"I want him dead…it's him or me who has to die."

"Rukia, tell me your parents' email."

She told me her father's email ad, it was better.

I said, "He won't be doing anything to you here. I'll be here with you. Now…just rest…and be careful with the stitch. I'll need to talk to your father."

I went online and decided to video chat with her father instead. Thank god, he was online.

….

I sent him a request to view my webcam. To my surprise, he actually accepted. I finally saw her dad.

"Good day, Mr Kuchiki."

"Pardon me, but who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki, the doctor assigned to your daughter." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what mischief did she get herself into this time?"

"Mr. Kuchiki; what I am about to say is strictly confidential. I believe you have a reason to send your daughter here."

"She never fit in her previous school so I sent her there."

"Do you know the cause behind that?"

"There is no cause there; she just never fit in with those people there, which it is."

"I am sorry to say that you are gravely mistaken."

"Please explain."

I told him about the entire situation; and at last he said, "Prove it."

I told Rukia, "Your father doesn't believe it."

She said, "Father, all that he said is true. Every single word of it."

"That's impossible. Stop lying to me and your doctor, Rukia!" He yelled and signed out.

She started crying once more.

"Don't worry, we'll tell your mother."

"She's even more narrow-minded than dad…she'll not even allow you to prove it."

I said, "Rukia, rest for now. You don't have to worry; I'll stay here all night if that makes my patient feel safe."

"You don't have to do that; I don't want you to waste time on me."

"I'm not wasting time; I'm helping someone from something that endangers them."

"You're a really nice guy, Ichigo…I really appreciate the help."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad that you stopped crying. It helped me feel relaxed too."

She fell asleep while I stayed with her throughout the night. I realized that she was telling me the truth; since Renji did come in that room. I said, "What do you want?"

"I just came in to see if my cousin was awake or not." He was

I punched on the stomach, "You bastard. Go near her and I pour it all out to Yuzu. Understand me? I'll not hesitate to beat the life out of you. How could you do that to Rukia?"

He even dared to smile, "Dude, I liked feeling and touching girls back then; you can't complain since I never raped them or something."

"Molesting them is just as bad."

"Whatever." He said and left.

I saw Rukia sleep in peace…

An uncanny feeling took over me, something that told me that I had to protect this girl. I had to protect her with all my life…..

YO! PLEASE REVIEW! LATER!


	2. Rukia A silent murderer

Hi! Sorry for such a long delay! I had qwyt a hell lot of tests so I cudn't manage the time. Gomen! Here's chap 2. And man is it gonna be better. Thnx to u guys for Ur reviews coz I practically thrive on 'em. And hey, I'm gonna make sure that Yuzu does not end up like Rukia!

On with the chapter anyway.

Ai without end has no end

Chapter two - Takes one to know one

Ichigo POV

A sleepy voice woke me up, "Ichigo? Oi, Dr. Ichigo, please wake up."

I found myself resting my head on top of my hands while staying on the bedside, "Wha… (Yawn) Oi Rukia, I told you to call me Ichigo."

"Hai, hai, goshujin-sama."

I said, "You know what? I bet any boy who'd be asking you out would be lucky if he managed to survive one freaking week with you."

She suddenly became upset again. I said, "Rukia; I hope you didn't mind that…I was just joking-"

"Can I just freshen up, Ichigo? I mean you should too, I want to talk to you."

LATER

I saw her sitting in the balcony, with ane-san. Renji was nowhere to be found.

"Oi, Rukia. Nandayo?"

"Oh, right. Ichigo. I'm going out with Renji for the day so keep the house in proper condition and don't do anything silly with Rukia-chan." I had to roll my eyes at the latter half of her words.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

She seemed to stare out into blank space, "Tell me, Ichigo...did you ever have a lover?"

I was seriously taken aback by such a sudden personal question. I said, "Yeah…yeah I did, a long time ago."

"Who?"

"It was a girl named Senna. She was a year older to you, and we'd been together for 3 years; till she died in a car accident 2 years ago and why am I even telling you all of this?"

"I was curious."

"Hn, if you made tell you so much, then tell me about yourself." I said.

"I had a crush on someone, his name was Kaien, but he died before I just confessed to him."

"H…How did he…y'know, move on?" I said, trying to console her.

"This very day, 2 years ago; he was coming after picking up his sister and they….met…with an accident…" She couldn't go on…

I said, "Wait what was his name again?"

"Kaien was his name."

"WTF! He was Senna's younger brother!"

She suddenly became fully alert, "Wait! I remember seeing a prodigal orange haired guy who just finished college run into Senna ane-san's ER! That…guy…it was you."

_Flashback_

_Rukia POV_

"_What? They met with an accident?" I exclaimed to my parents. I grabbed my skateboard and helmet; and dashed out the back door._

_I took the skateboard in my hands and ran into the hospital, where everyone was staring at me. I walked up to the counter and said, "Patient Kaien. He just met with an accident and he was brought here."_

_She searched, "Oh…um…I'm sorry but patient Kaien…is in a coma. You can go in if you want to see him in ward 713."_

"_Thanks a lot." I gasped and ran._

_I ran into Ward 713, and saw Kaien on a bed; laid up almost upright beside Senna ane-san. Another orange haired-guy was hugging Senna ane-san; who was crying into his chest. _

_I said, "Senna ane-san; what happened?"_

_She immediately looked at me and all of a sudden, her body went limp in that boy's hands._

_He cried, "Senna! Senna! Senna; please don't leave me…I can't live with you gone from me. Please, Senna; don't go where I can't reach…"_

_I suddenly noticed the sudden drop in Kaien's heartbeat…it was 110/70…and plummeting…fast._

"_Kaien! Please don't go away. I haven't been able to say this before but please just listen to me. I LOVE YOU!" _

_For only the next 3 minutes, he seemed to have forced himself out of death's hands and opened his eyes, "So, Rukia..You finally admitted it."_

_I smiled and cried at the same time, "Kaien, please don't go. I LOVE YOU, I really do!"_

_He reached out to stroke my cheek, and said, "I loved you too, but now just come close to me, Rukia."_

_I moved closer to him. He said, "Closer still…. I want to give you something…" With that he gave me a passionate kiss and whispered on my lips, "I have always loved you too…." And ….he….faded away…_

"_Kaien! Don't go!"_

_The doctors came in, and tried everything in their power to bring him back…but nothing brought my Kaien back to me…_

_When the doctor went away, I finally noticed that they were still trying to bring Senna ane-san back…but eventually they had no choice but to give up._

_I started crying like never before, and I even forgot the fact that Kuchikis never cried. They never gave into emotion. But Dad and Mom, accompanied by Kaien and Senna ane-san's parents came in; and they couldn't stop me from crying. Even dad spoke with a lump in his voice; it was relieving to see that even he wasn't made of stone. _

_My parents were good friends with Kaien's; so they told me to go outside while they spoke to each other for a while._

_I walked out to sit beside that orange haired boy. He seemed no older than fourteen. He had his head buried in his hands; and said, "Senna…I was too late to save you. I'm sorry. Senna…please…come back…"_

_I said, "Hey…Senna ane-san at least had you by her side."_

"_Who are you? And what were you doing there?"_

_I was in no mood to explain; "What the hell? I can't even come to the guy I love without someone yelling at me?"_

"_Watch your tongue, little girl! Do you even know what's it like to lose people you love over and over again; one by one?"_

_We started yelling at each other and had to be ripped apart by Kaien's and my parents._

"_What are you people doing?"_

_We pointed at the other._

"_HE STARTED IT!"_

"_SHE STARTED IT!"_

_Flashback end_

"In the end; you had to run along with your parents." He smiled a hollow smile.

"Wait, um, what you meant 'bout losing _people you love over and over again; one by one_?"

He suddenly became very silent.

"What's wrong?"

"Allow me to tell you a story; Rukia."

"Go on…"

"When I was very young, I nearly got hit by a car; my mother protected me from the hit. I was unconscious at the hospital for two weeks before I woke up…only to see that my mother passed away. I was a prodigy at science, so I started college when I was nine…and I graduated as the valedictorian when I was 14. That night, returning from my graduation party, I came home to my ane-san; who was crying and telling me to take her to the hospital where our little sister was hit by a car. She died soon after she was taken to the ICU. And then it was Senna…I lost her as well…"

"I'm…I don't know what to say…" I slapped my forehead, "What an idiot I'd been to yell at you back then! Dang it all!"

He squeezed my hand in his, "its okay, you didn't know 'bout it…"

I said, "Would you like to hear mine?"

"Of course. Tell me what you will."

"I had an older brother…and I lost him when I was 3. He died of leukemia. I had a cousin of mine, who treated me like her own sister. She died a year later of cancer. And then it was Kaien…"

"Oh, sorry about making you remember all this."

I replied, "Hey, it takes one lost soul to know one."

I laughed along with him, and surprisingly…it had been a long time since I had laughed with so much spirit.

"Rukia! Wait, you'll fall over the railing."

In my hysteria, I didn't realize that I was on the edge of the railing…when I suddenly slipped and fell down. I thought I'd land head first on the ground fifteen feet below but God knows how he was able to catch me.

"How'd you-"

"When I was 10, I started training in fighting so agility is like breathing for me. Karin would always sit on the railing like you would; so isn't it obvious? She was extremely clumsy; unlike you. You apparently slipped on the railing."

"How'd you know that?"

"Easy, from the looks of your fall; for a split second, you had faltered and then you totally fell over the next second. Is something on your mind?"

"Oh um…well…I really miss him."

"I miss Senna as well."

Suddenly we heard the door slam on the other side. We walked in to see that it was Yuzu-san; she was crying.

"Um, ane-san, doushitano?"

"A friend of mine at work told me that Renji had slept with her last night. He couldn't even deny that when I accused him. Who the hell does he think he is? He thinks that he can have a fling with every girl in his path."

"Um, ane-san…Rukia should've told you something the moment she saw you with Renji. I think she should spill it. Rukia?" He said, glancing in my direction.

I spilled everything to her. Talking 'bout it even made me start crying and she hugged me, saying, "I'm so sorry for what he did to you. You're still so damn young and he did that to you….I never should have trusted him in the first place."

"Yuzu-san, I'm sorry I should have told you before."

"You barely knew me; how could you share something of this level with me? Don't worry; I'm not mad at you."

I said, "Yuzu-san. I really want to help you and I'm gonna make sure there's no trace of my crime."

"What are you gonna do?" They asked in confusion.

I took out the gun that I always hid, "Murder."

"Wait, are you sure about killing Renji?" Yuzu-san and Ichigo asked me. I looked them and gestured my gun, telling them, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

I said, "Look, he's enjoying another girl in the park itself. It's deserted right now and since no one can recognize me, I'll take on this gamble."

"You look like you're prepared for a funeral." Ichigo pointed out. I took one good look at myself. I didn't realize that I put on a black coat, whose collars hid most of my face and a hat that made it impossible to recognize me at first glance.

I said, "You guys wait here; I have a long score to settle."

Walking out of the car, I silently walked to the park and pulled whoever that girl was; off Renji. He said, "What's your problem?"

I shot him on the ankle and said, "You're my problem."

"Rukia, have you lost it?"

"Actually Renji, I wonder if you had it in the first place."

"Rukia, do you even realize what you're doing? Uncle Byakuya was right about putting you in this school but you should seriously be sent to a reformatory instead."

"Actually, Renji Abarai; you need to go there because of your perverted habits."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kayla, you may run along now; unless," I gestured my gun, "You want to leave this world with him as well."

She ran off and Renji caught me by surprise by punching me on the face. "You bitch, you better watch yourself. You think you can actually kill me."

His punch was hard; I started coughing out blood. I shot him one more time on his arm but he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me into the air. He took my gun and shot me in the stomach. Alongside that, he only tried to suffocate the life out of me. Every cell in my body ached for air while he tried to suffocate me when I heard another gunshot. Renji let go of me and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. My lungs felt as if they collapsed.

I looked around to see some policemen, Ichigo and Yuzu-san. I tried reach out but my vision was slowly becoming blurry, before I fell into complete black darkness.

"She's awake." I heard a distant, faint but still familiar voice.

I opened my eyes to see Ichigo sitting on a chair, his face sick with worry. He suddenly hugged me, "Rukia, you're alive!"

I heard Yuzu-san say, "Dad, looks like your predictions were correct." I saw her talking to a middle aged man with black hair and very similar to Ichigo.

He said, "My boy, looks like the emotional barrier in your heart has finally been broken."

He let go of me and said, "Don't you ever do that again, okay, Rukia?"

The man, I guess Ichigo's father, said, "Aww, isn't that cute? My widdle boy has gwown up. He even ignowing his daddy to talk to his wover."

Ichigo said, "What the hell, dad? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

His father introduced himself, "Isshin Kurosaki's my name and I'm Ichigo's dad. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kuchiki."

"Nice to meet you."

"Miss Rukia Kuchiki; due to your insane actions, your stay at Sereitei Institute has been extended till you graduate from college." He read out from a letter.

"Wait…WHAT?"

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm getting my report card this Saturday so please hope that my mom doesn't kill me; so that I can update. PLEASE!


End file.
